


Unspoken Friendship

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Humor, Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were mostly on your own when you were in the Survey Corps HQ.<br/>You did your chores and training without bothering anyone, but you were bored of your existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom:  
> Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan
> 
> Pairing:  
> Deaf!ReaderxLevi
> 
> Genre:  
> Fluffy Romance  
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

  
  
~x~  
  


_Being alone, it's routine for me. It's not because I'm ugly and it's not because I'm bad at what I do. Actually, I came out ranked 10 out of the 103th batch of recruits. My specialty is to be able to use my 3DMG in ways others don’t, kind of like Eld. Let's just say I am more creative than some. It isn't because I stink or am gross, we have Sasha and Connie for that of the 104th batch of recruits.  
  
No, the reason why no one talks to me is fairly simple.  
  
_

_ I'm deaf _ _.  
  
_

_And it sucks!_

_  
Believe me when I say this. Who the hell would want to learn sign language to talk to a fellow comrade in arms? Who has time for that? No one as time for that, we are fighting a war against big, naked people. Not only is studying boring, it's also time consuming. I can try to lip read, but it’s hard when they talk fast and even if I know how to write-- who wants to converse with you with written words!? It's so frustrating to know you are the only one that couldn't talk in the group, but I always have to do my best and put up with it.  
  
But it's hard at times, you know! Being lonely like this gets to you and at times you just want to die. You want to give up._  
  
  
You sat on the bench as you ate while you were in thought. You weren't completely alone-- actually, you were sitting right next to a blond boy named Armin. He's sweet and he knows a little bit of sign language, but he's the only one. Of course, you would talk to him from times to times, but he was the brainiac-- a nerd of some sorts. It was fun to communicate with him for a while, because you were a curious young lady.  
  
But after one or two hours of possible theories on how the planet was made, you grew bored. Of course, showing it was forbidden as you didn't want him to stop signing you, but you weren't really one to get into the topic of the outside world. _What was the point of communicating of such topic? Will we ever leave these walls and establish ourselves outside? I might be dead before all of that happens!  
_  
But what could you do about it? He was the only person you could sign with and no one else would actually learn this language for one little person. You weren't all that important-- you were a soldier. You weren't here for fun and games, your body wasn't even your own anymore, it was the king’s-- the person who kept you feed and alive due to the fact you would one day die under the military's command.  
  
But was it really all that was waiting for you, impending death? You were only 18 years old; you barely had any experience outside cleaning, cooking and killing titans. You never had your first kiss-- never mingled with a guy!

**_Y_ ** _ou **l** ived a **b** oring **e** xistence **u** ntil **n** ow._

You signed Armin that it was late and he nodded as he signed that he was going back to his dorm. Giving him a shy smile, you nodded and waved bye. Everyone was starting to head to bed and you remained there, while everyone left. You wanted some time alone-- although you _always_ felt alone. The thing was that it was a weird-- kind of a _dual_ feeling. You were _surrounded_ by acquaintances, but _couldn't really communicate_ with them aside by writing on papers.

**_Y_ ** _ou **f** elt **a** lone, **b** ut **y** ou **w** eren't **a** lone._

And now that the Mess hall was empty, you were alone-- **truly** alone. People wouldn't really care whether you stayed here, how many times you done it before-- too many times to count. And so you crossed your arms on the table and laid your head on top of them. The only thing that was illuminating the place was the torches that were placed on the walls of the room. It gave off a gentle glow, it was relaxing-- lulling you to sleep and darkness was about to take you when suddenly...

**_Y_ ** _ou **w** ere **o** n **t** he **f** loor._

You sat confused as you were rubbing the throbbing spots on your body, _who did that_? You looked up and saw a man with black hair with an angered expression on his face, _shit... Levi.._.  
  
Levi wasn't a man you wanted to cross-- _ever_. You always made yourself small-- never trying to get his attention on you and you knew it worked fairly well, but this time... _Crud_. His lips moved and you tried to read them, but you were half asleep now. You're brain wasn't really working as well as it should be and all that you thought was-- find a way to escape.  
  
You got up and ran off, away from the impeding danger that was lurking in the Mess Hall. As soon as you entered your dorm, you slid down the door and took a moment to relax only to realize something as you tried to pry the good luck charm that was in your breast pocket.

 **Mom** 's memento-- it's **gone**!

What else could go wrong you thought and let out a sigh as you got up, making it to you bed. You took everything off and slid into bed, not caring about being naked under the sheets that were covering you, _I may have to confront Levi tomorrow, another breathy sigh left your lips, I don't want too_!

  
Taking an inaudible-- deep breath, you calmed yourself as you closed your eyes while you wondered off to a dreamless abyss of darkness.   
  
  
Levi wasn't one who cared about being ignored, but after repeating brat twice was enough to set him off, _why didn't she respond?_ He sat in his office as he was looking at a piece of jewelry that was laid on his desk. It was gleaming under the soft flicker of the candle that was illuminating the area that surrounded him. He drummed his fingers as he _thought about it, who is she_? Now that he thought about it, _she didn't seem familiar, ah! Whatever!_  
  
He blew the candlelight out and went to his room.  
  
  
  
 **T** he next day-  
  
 _It was hard as hell to wake up today, why? Because I had to face the Captain today and he's actually very scary! Why did this have to happen...? First, I pissed a man I shouldn't have pissed off and second, I lost that charm-- which was the only thing I had to actually remember the past. To remember my mom and dad! This is horrible! I think I'll stay in bed for the day! Forget training and Hell with cleaning!_  
  
  
While you were forcing yourself to sleep, another man was waking up and he was dead set on finding out more about you.   
  
Stretching his body rested body, the male got off of bed and he got quickly dressed. As he left his room and went to his desk, he took the little charm that sat on it and stuffed it in breast pocket, tapping it, feeling it under his digits, _time to fuck the brats up._  
  
  
After a few minutes, he made it to the courtyard and eyed everyone, _she isn't here._.. Taking a deep breath, the dark locked male glared the members, "Okay fess up! Who is the one missing here??!"  
  
  
The members were all looking around, but most of them kept their mouth shut, "Hey! I don't see Yeager!"  
  
"FUCK YOU JEAN, I'M RIGHT HERE! FUCKING ASSHOLE!" The brunette replied as he walked beside him.  
  
"Sorry, Yeager, but you are so small, I failed to see you." Jean said smirking and Eren rolled his eyes, "I don't see shrimps!"  
  
"Funny you would say that, 'cause Captain Levi is smaller than both of us-"  
  
Before they knew it, they were both flipped onto their backs, "Stop horsing around!"  
  
Levi sighed as he looked at Armin who was looking frantically around, "Armin, what are you looking for?"  
  
In the background, Eren and Jean could still be heard, "Damn it, Jean! Now the Captains say I'm Horse like you!"  
"Well fuck you too, Eren! You aren't majestic enough to be a horse like me!"  
  
"No one of importance, sir!" The blond saluted as he looked at the ground, not really eager to speak with Levi, "I was searching for a friend. She doesn't seem to be here."  
  
At she, Levi felt like he got a little closer to who he was searching for, "Who would that be Arlet"  
  
The blond looked into Levi's eyes and gulped, "It would be [Name], sir."  
  
Levi's tilted his head to the side as he brought a hand to his chin, _who is [Name]_? He tried thinking about it, but she didn't even pop up in his memories, "who is that?"  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at Levi and Reiner got closer, "she's this insanely cute girl, that can't talk or hear, as a matter of fact. So people rarely speak with her and she tends to stay alone."  
 _  
Deaf? That would explain why she didn't answer me_ , he looked at Reiner and nodded, "okay, I will go and find her."  
  
He swept his vision around, "I will decide the teams! Since it's only you 104th who are training today! You better work hard or I'll be handing out fucking chores! Hange, Dita and Mike will be surveying."  
  
He smirked, "The teams are: Mikasa and Jean, Eren and Bertholdt, Ymir and Connie, Sasha and Annie, Krista will be paired with Reiner and Armin. START moving your lazy asses, NOW!"  
  
As he was leaving, his ears would pick up some amusing comments and sneered as he felt someone was running after him.  
  
Armin went after Levi," Even if she can't ear or talk, she can read and write! Please don't be too harsh on her!"  
  
Stopping for a moment, Levi turned around to see the blond-- who was 1 inch taller than him-- salute, "I get it. Go back to training."  
  
"Sir! Also..." Armin told him where her dorm was situated, "I'll be going back, now!"  
  
Turning their heels, the males went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
 _I'm really going to get it for skipping... Well, I don't think the captain will actually wait is time to find me, right? I'm not that noticeable anyways. I don't talk and I can't seem to pull myself together. I'm never was one to go towards my comrades. I'm pathetic because I know that people like Armin --who actually go meet other, shyer colleagues-- is rare. From what I picked up being with everyone is that everyone looks for the easiest way out. They are already doing so much for the human race, why putting learning sign language on their 'to-do' list? I should accommodate myself to them, not the other way around!_

_But what is **'accommodating'** to them?   
What is it that I have to do for them to communicate with me?  
  
_

You sighed -- a bitter, airy puff of air and something caught your eyes, the door trembled, _ah! Must be the girls!_ You got up and went to the door, opening it and your eyes widen, _CAPTAIN LEVI_! You were about to close the door, but he stuck a foot in the gap, _Oh my god!  
_  
You back off and saluted as you closed your eyes, _I'm so dead_. The next minute was dreadfully long and you felt something surrounding you, _a sheet_? As you opened your eyes, Levi had covered you with a bed sheet, _but why_? You looked under the sheet and saw you were completely naked, _oh... NO!_ You wrapped it even more securely around you as you thought of what Levi just saw. Blush went to your cheeks as you stood in place, _why did this happen!?_  
  
He spoke, but you heard nothing and then you noted he went to the closet, taking so fresh cloths and an harness, _what does he want? He wants me to dress up?_ You went to him and he handed to you the clothing as he strode towards the door, closing it.  
  
Letting the sheet drop, you started putting on your uniform, _he doesn't seem mad... I wonder why_? As you were done dressing up, you opened the door and got up, taking care of closing it. You scanned the hall, but didn't see him nowhere, _why did he-_  
  
You suddenly felt an hand on your shoulder and turned your head to see your Captain. He walked into the hallway and beckoned you, _what other choice do I have, but to follow him?_ Another soundless gasp came out of your mouth as you weren't really paying attention to where you were going, bumping into someone. Taking a few steps back, you noted it was the Commander and you gaped as you saluted. His lips moved, Levi turned around and then the commander nodded after a short talk, leaving the both of you alone.  
  
You stood in place, waiting for Levi to do something he just wiggled his index finger, pressing you to come to him and so you did, quickly moving yourself towards him while he turned around and started walking.

_**I** **g** uess **I** **w** ill **k** eep **f** ollowing **h** im._

 

As you were following him, he started slowing down after a few minutes and you were both in front of his office, _uh oh_... Gulping, you watching him turning the knob and enter, _do I have too?_ Your lips trembled as he turned around; staring at you, his lips moved and he sighed as he took your arm and tugged you in his private quarter.   
  
Like a frightened cat you were looking around and shaking as he brought you closer to his desk, forcing you down the guest chair. He then went to his own chair and sat down. He took a few minutes to examine you, and after he looked into your eyes. The Grey eyes were trying to find something in your eyes, but he didn't seem thrilled to have you there, _why is he just looking at me?_

**_H_ ** _e **d** oesn't **e** ven **s** eem **h** appy **t** o **h** ave **m** e **i** n **h** is **o** ffice...   
So **why** does he want me here?_   


As you were asking yourself that question, a quick movement caught your eyes and they widen as you saw a piece of jewelry you thought you had lost, and so you got closer to the desk while you smiled as you took it in your palm. Your eyes moved to Levi and a genuine smile drew itself on your face, surprising the elder male.  
  
  
You cocked your head left as you saw him write on piece of paper.  
  
 _  
"I heard from the cadets you were Deaf.  
I'm sorry I hadn't realized it before, if I had, I wouldn't have flipped you._ "  
  
  
He passed you the plume and you dabbed it in ink and then you replied.  


_"It's okay Captain Levi.  
I'm just so very happy to have this back, Sir.   
Thank you!"_

_  
  
"Why did you skip today, [Name]?_ "  
  


_"Oh, well..."_

  
You took a moment before replying as you were wondering how to explain without vexing him.  
  
  


_"I'm sorry I skipped, sir...  
I was a little scared of you, I guess".  
  
_

_"It's understandable;  
I'm not the warmest person around."_

_  
"But now I know that isn't the case".  
  
_

_"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
_

_"You are really nice and I'm very grateful you gave this back to me".  
  
  
_

_"I'm not nice, I did something wrong and I had to fix it."  
  
_

_  
"You're being humble, sir"._

_"Why are you so attached to that trinket?_ "  
  


_"This charm was on my mother's necklace  
and it's the only thing I could recover   
from the titan attack on my village   
all those years ago."_

_"Oh, forgive me for that question;  
it must hurt to think of that time."  
  
_ You gasped as he wrote the last sentence as it did hurt, but telling about it to someone didn't feel so bad for you. It released you a bit of the pain you held confined in your heart. You were honestly relieved to be able to speak about your past and so you shook your head and gave him a small, broken smile as tears fell from your eyes  
  
  


_"Please don't worry about it, Captain.  
It feels good to actually talk about the past with someone.  
To talk to a superior about these kinds of memories seems better   
than communicating these boring, sad topics with the others members.  
 It feels like I have a load of weight less on my shoulders.  
Thank you, Sir, for letting me releases these feelings.  
I'm sorry for crying, sir."_

  
  
Levi kept a steady gaze on you as you smiled as the small tears glided down your face. You sniffed as you brought your hands to your face, to hide it from his piercing gaze, _why did I think of all of this now_? _I must seem like such a child in front of him. I'm so sorry for crying like this, Captain! I must seem so weak for him._  
  
And something you never thought would happen, happened as you felt slim hands pry your hands off you face and he showed a small note to you.  
  
  


 _"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about these tears of yours.  
Cry all you want. You've kept shit in your heart for so long,  
you deserve to cry a little too."  
  
  
_ You let out a sob as you cried and he gave you and handkerchief that you gladly accepted.  
  
  


_"I promise to not skip a single training session outside!"  
  
_

_"Shitty brat, by the way,  
with who do you talk to within the Corps?"_

_  
"Not many, sir.  
Who wants to take time to learn sign language to talk with one person?"_

_  
  
_Levi's brow knit as he read what you wrotethat. _  
  
  
'How many?"  
  
_

_"I communicate with those I have to communicate  
with by writing on a piece of paper.  
But the only person who signs with me is Armin".  
  
_

_"Okay, well...  
If you need to speak about something   
and no one is available,   
come to me._ "

  
A smile perched itself on your lips and you nodded.   
  
  
_After that day, I was so happy I had been able to communicate with someone I thought was inapproachable and even found out that he was very nice and concerned about his soldiers. To think he would apologize and give me my charm back. He didn't appear vexed when I said I was afraid of him. Captain Levi was so much greater than I had thought!  
  
The real surprised came four days later thought as Armin came to me and signed me that Levi wanted me to see him in his office._  
  
  
 **F** our days later  


 

As you were writing some poetry, you were bored outta of your mind. You wanted to talk to others, but had no courage to poke them and flash them a piece of paper with words and so, dark thoughts were brewing in your mind as you wrote dark passages. You were in your dorm after you had done your chores, you didn't want to be in the mess hall and so you had bowed to excuse yourself away from your group when the task was completed.  
  
You were comfy as you were on your belly, kicking your feet while you were writing on a piece of paper that was on a stack of the said material. The ink bottle was on the floor and so you would stretch to dip the plume in it as soon as the ink was drying.  
  
You were looking at the door and it vibrated, _the girls_? You got up and went to the door promptly, opening it to reveal Armin who had an uncertain gaze. You signed if everything was okay and he shrugged as he signed that the Captain wanted to see you. You gaped and felt suddenly nervous. Levi had changed you in a way. Your views on him were altered ever since the both you communicated. All of a sudden, he was a lot nicer than he let out to be, _maybe there are things about him that we don't know and he's sad? Hum, who am I to wonder those kinds of things?_  
  
You nodded as you got out of your room and signed Armin thank you and he smiled as you went away. You walked towards the captain's office; _it's been Three days... Or was it four? I wonder what he wants me there for_. After walking a bit, through the many halls of the survey Corps, you were in front of his door and you took a deep breath, knocking twice.  
  
After 1 minute, the door was opened and a seemingly tired Captain was inviting you in and you did, _what did he do? I never saw him so tired?_ You were worried as an apparent frown formed on your lips, making Levi shake his head as he signed that he was okay and you blinked, _wait! Wait! What just happened there_! You replied, obviously surprised by what you just witnessed.  
  
He froze for a moment and signed something that made you giggles:  ' _I just started learning sign language, slow down a little_ '.  
  
And you nodded as you signed less quickly then you would with Armin, asking why he wanted to sign and the only answer that he said was: ' _I started cause I need to understand everyone around me, and you are part of everyone_ '.  
  
You did the only thing a person who felt overwhelmingly happy did, hug whoever it was that had you smile and you signed him back:

_  
'Let this be the start of a great unspoken friendship!' _

 

  
~x~  
  
[Bonus] Random Chats between the 104   
  
  
Levi smirked as he announced the teams, "The teams are: Mikasa and Jean, Eren and Bertholdt, Ymir and Connie, Sasha and Annie, Krista will be paired with Reiner and Armin. START moving your lazy asses, NOW!"  
  
Mikasa sighed as she looked towards Eren and Jean huffed, "Come on Mikasa! I'll take it easy on you!" The sharped eyed girl glared at the pompous man and he trembled as he back up, "I was joking Mikasa, please don't kill me!"  
  
Eren looked at Jean who's as was getting wreck up, "Wooho! Go Mikasa, beat the shit out of him!"  
  
Bertholdt sweat dropped as he tried to gain Eren's attention, "Eren, if we don't train, we are going to be in trouble..."   
  
Eren wasn't really paying attention and Bertholdt saw Mike striding towards him, "Oh my god, Eren! A titan?!"  
  
The greened eyed boy went wide, "TITAN! Where!"   
  
Eren turned around and flipped someone who was obviously taller than him to notice it was mike, "Oh shit... Sorry Mike! I didn't mean it! I thought you were a titan! Seriously!"  
  
Mike rolled his eyes, "who would flip a titan on his back!?!"  
  
Jean spoke from far away, "A stupid suicidal bastard-"  
  
A loud crack was heard and Jean was whining, "Mikasa, I'm sorry! PLEASE STOP! It hurts!"  
  
The brunette looked at Bertholdt and he let out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry, Yeager, I just wanted to get your attention."  
  
Eren's eye narrowed as he beckoned Bertholdt closer, whispering, "what do you mean my attention... Are you gay?"  
  
Bertholdt let out a small nervous chuckle as he shook his head and arms in front of him, "N-no Eren, Mike was coming this way, we needed to start training and suddenly you flipped him thinking he was a titan!"  
  
"Oh, well it was better that than being eaten?!"  
  
Ymir was picking her ear with her pinky as she looked at the bald dude, "dude! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Connie was doing some ridiculous fighting poses alongside Sasha who was in front of Annie and Sasha spoke instead of Connie, "we are doing ancestral fighting position poses! We are charging and channeling our energy by imitating apes, tiger and other mystic animals."  
  
"Super charged attacks! Do you think you and Annie can defeat us, Ymir?" Connie asked as he made a smug expression as Annie couldn't do anything else but exhale, bothered she was paired with a couple of idiots, "Have fun on your own Ymir."  
  
"W-what? Annie! You want to suffer chores?" Ymir asked as she was battling the two ape like humans on her own, "Annie, please come back!"  
  
The blond shook her head, "I rather cleaning stalls for a day then battling with these two."  
  
Reiner looked at Annie and sighed, "Be friendlier! Help her out!?"  
  
"Mind your own business Reiner, don't you have babysitting to do?" Annie looked at Christa and Armin, removing her eyes from Armin, marching to a nearby tree.  
  
Armin shrugged as he follows Reiner's instruction, "Yes! Like that Armin, put a bit more force! Great!"  
  
Armin punched the blonds hands and stopped for a moment as he was tired, "Hey Christa, Do you want to train with Reiner? It feels good to actually release energy like this!"  
  
"Oh?" She got closer and tilted her head, "are you sure I can Reiner?"  
  
The bulky blond nodded and the small lady smiled as she went into a fighting position, "tell me if it hurt, okay Reiner? I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
Reiner and Armin's nose felt a little humid and Christa Shrieked, grasping Ymir attention, "Guys! Your nose! They are bleeding?!"  
  
Before the two blonds could do anything about it, Ymir had punched them away from her woman, "gross guys! She's mine!"  
  
Hange was giggling as she was looking at Armin and Reiner and Dita was actually compelled by the animal-ish movement Sasha and Connie were pulling off.  
  
\--  
  
After [Name] had left, Levi went to his window and he sighed as she saw the circus that was happening in the courtyard, "I don't understand, I'm surrounded by idiots!"  
  
He went back to his seat and started studying sign language from a book he borrowed from the archives. He got the book before getting [Name].

[End Bonus]  
  


 [Bonus 2] Washing Dishes with the Captain

As you were washing dishes-- after volunteering, you were in your thought, _Levi is pretty cute in a way, uh? Is cute even the right word? I don't think so! Maybe hot... Yes, gods! He's good looking!_ You were smiling like an idiot as you were cleaning, not noticing someone that came behind you.  A hand was on your shoulder and you noted that Levi was making his prescense known and you signed hello and he replied asking if you wanted help.   
  
Tilting your head, you thought about it and then you nodded. He got near you and started rinsing the plates and utensils, putting them on a drying rack after. It was silent between the both of you and of course, you went back to your own little world when something cold landed on your chest and you yelped. You didn't know what left your mouth, but you turned your head to a blushing Levi as you signed: ' _what was that for_?'  
  
Levi smirked as he looked at your white dress shirt: ' _Nothing special_ '. You looked at your blouse and gulped as you covered your-- now apparent lacy-- bra and glared at amused Levi who signed one last time before leaving as he saw they were done with the dishes: ' _pass by my office later, I really liked the sound that came out of your mouth._ '  
  
As you gulped, you stared at the ground, _I think he left me with more than just a wet chest._ You were flushed red as you ran out of the kitchen and Mess Hall, leaving many people bemused.  
  
Extended bonus 2:  
  
Eren looked at [Name] run out with a red face: "I wonder what happened there?"  
  
Jean whistled as he noted her chest: "NICE LACE YOU GOT THERE, [Name]-"  
Reiner elbowed Jean, making him double over: "That isn't a way to speak about a girl! Anyways, Levi came out of there, right?"  
Annie merely nodded as Armin spoke: "there was a feminine yelp that came out of the kitchen, do you think it was her?"  
Sasha and Connie were getting up, grinning: "we could go ask her what it was all about~"  
Bertholdt waves his arms: "D-d-don't do that! That's r-r-rude.."  
Erwin went to Eren and asked: "Her chest was wet and she was red, right?"  
Eren nodded slowly: "Do you think she's-"  
"Hot and bothered?" Erwin completed the sentence making everyone flushed, "I bet Levi left her with wet panties~"  
Mike was beside Erwin and made a wolfish smile, "I can smell it from her. Damn horny women!"  
Hanji was on the floor rolling and most of the senior members were face palming as they were convinced their superiors were more mature than that.  
  
  
  
[End Bonus 2]

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request and it was so cute and fun to write!  
> Thank you for proposing this very cute idea!
> 
> By the way, for bonus two: Deaf people could speak,  
> but since they don't hear themselves,  
> it would be hard to prononciate some words right.  
> She yelped in surprised: "Ahh!" if you are wondering.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this fan fiction~


End file.
